


Everything Has Changed

by JenInWonderland



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 15:24:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6810904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenInWonderland/pseuds/JenInWonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Avenger!Reader has fallen in love with Steve, but then the reader sees Steve kissing Sharon Carter and leaves, heartbroken. What the reader doesn’t know is that Steve fell in love with her too and that the kiss didn’t mean anything. Steve goes out to find Reader and talk to her.</p><p>[Originally posted on tumblr]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything Has Changed

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Thank you so much for this lovely request. It was interesting working in Steve’s head. :) So, this starts in the reader’s point of view and then switches to Steve’s. First Steve imagine & first one in his POV. I hope that you all like it! <3

_**Your point of view** _

Captain Rogers is someone that you consider a close friend and mentor. You don’t even know why you just referred to him as Captain Rogers, it sounds so formal, Steve suited him much more. Music played from your earbud as you made your way down the hall from your room. Muffled murmurs could be heard from the office that you knew to be Steve’s. You looked in through the partially open door, fully intending on saying hello, and that’s when your heart decided to feel like it dropped out of your chest.

Steve was standing there kissing Sharon Carter. You quietly stepped back moments later and turned around, making your way back to your room to grab some things. The only thing that you were capable of thinking was that you needed to get out of there as soon as possible.

_**Steve’s Point of View** _

I have no idea how things progressed to this point. Sharon was a nice enough person, but I didn’t think that I was putting out the signals that she picked up. I brought my hands up to her shoulders and gently pushed her away. There was a moment of silence between us before I spoke, “Sharon, what was that?”

Her eyebrows furrowed and her arms crossed against her chest. “What do you mean, what was that? It was a kiss, Steve.”

“No, I know it was a kiss.. I mean, …I didn’t really think that we were at that point…” I paused, running a hand through my hair. “If I did something to lead you on, I’m sorry… I didn’t mean to.”

Sharon glanced down at the floor and slowly shifted her weight from one foot to the other, taking everything in. “No, I get it. It’s my bad. Seeing subtext where there is none.. You just don’t see me that way, ..and that’s okay.” She shrugged, looking up at me. Her expression was almost unreadable, S.H.I.E.L.D. had trained her well. She seemed to notice my concerned expression because she smiled lightly. “I’ll be fine, Steve. I’m a big girl. I can handle a little rejection. No hard feelings.” She reassured me as she walked out of my office.

My lips pursed as I leaned back on my desk. It was getting close to the time that I told Jen that we would train. Being late was simply not an option since you both hated being late for things. I quickly ran back to my quarters before making my way to the training and combat area.

On the way down, Wanda spotted me and instantly stopped me, looking concerned. “Something wrong, Wanda? I was just about to meet Jen..”

“Jen isn’t here,” she interjected.

“What do you mean she isn’t here? Did something happen? Is she alright?” I didn’t even try to hide the concern. There was no use in hiding things from Wanda.

“She ran into me, looking pretty shaken, and said that she had to leave… She didn’t say much, but some of the images in her head were of you and a certain unlucky numbered agent kissing…” She looks at me knowingly.

The scenario played quickly in my head for Wanda, and she simply nodded with a slight smile, and told me to go. There was no time to explain as my mind jumped into action, thinking of every place that you could be. Central Park? Jen’s old apartment? the coffee shop that you both liked? All of those were possibilities, and I couldn’t waste any time.

The coffee shop was the first place that I checked, with no luck, before getting back on my bike. Her old apartment was the only place that made more sense, so I started up the bike and drove to the building. I parked in an available visitor spot before climbing up the stairs to her apartment and banging on your door. My heart felt like it was beating out of my chest in the hope that she would answer the door, that she would at least give me a chance to explain. “Jen, please open the door,” I almost begged, leaning on the door frame.

The door only opened enough to be stopped by the chain. “What do you want Steve?” Her voice sounded cold and her eyes were a little puffy. It hurt to see your teammate, and possibly more, this way and know that I might be the cause of it.

“I need to talk to you.” I say, looking into her eyes.

“I’m sorry Steve, but I’m just not in the mood to talk.” She started to close the door after mumbling something that sounded like goodbye, but I stopped the door with my hand.

“Jen. Listen to me. I can explain what you saw, just let me in. Please.” I explained and her expression softened slightly.

“Fine, but in order to let you in, I have to be able to close the door.” She said, conceding, signaling with your eyes to my hand.

I stepped back, letting go of the door and it slammed shut. For a moment, I thought that she had locked me out, but soon, the chain coming undone could be heard and the door opened again. She stepped out of the way and gestured for me to come in. I nodded graciously and walked in as she closed the door behind me. As I paced, she sat on the sofa. “So, I’m assuming Wanda told you…” She said, crossing your arms.

“She did… I just want you to know that what you saw didn’t mean anything. Agent Carter… Sharon, she kissed me and I told her that I didn’t feel that way about her… the way that I feel about you.” I paused, giving myself a moment to think, while looking at the guarded expression on her face staring back at me. I take a couple of steps toward her and sit on the sofa. “Here’s the thing Jen. You are an incredible person and I love spending time with you. I like you, and I probably should have said something sooner but I didn’t, and I’m sorry about that. I hate that I caused you pain because a person like you doesn’t deserve it. I wouldn’t mind trying to get to know you better, if you would have me.” A hopeful smile made its way to my features as I waited for a response.

She nibbled on her bottom lip and her hands lowered to her thighs. She looked conflicted as she looked up at me through her eyelashes. It made me want to wrap my arms around her and tell her that everything was going to be alright. “You’re sure that it didn’t mean anything?” She questions, her voice slightly softer than before. I simply nod in response. “You don’t feel anything for Sharon?” She questions once more, her eyes searching mine.

I smile warmly and put my hand on hers, scooting closer. “It’s strictly platonic. You’re the one that I want to be with.”

Thankfully, a smile appears on her face as she says, “Good answer, Rogers,” and leans in. The next moment, her lips are on mine and I couldn’t imagine anything better. Her lips felt so soft against my own as one of my arms wrapped around her waist. One of her hands found its way into my hair, pulling softly. There was just something that felt right about the idea of you two, and now that it was happening, I didn’t want it to end.

Maybe a minute or two later, I break away, only to place a sweet chaste kiss on her lips. “We should probably get back to the base.”

She sighed and wrapped her arms around my neck. “Yeah, we probably should. The others are probably worried.” She chuckled lightly.

I rolled my eyes jokingly before getting up and helping her off of the couch. She leans up and kisses me on the cheek as we leave the apartment, locking the door behind us, and head back to the Avengers facility hand in hand.


End file.
